King of Fighters: REBORN
by Ian the Cyber King
Summary: This is what happens when the greatest tournament int the multiverse meets the greatest warriors of the multiverse. The cursed Immortal Yagami has lived for eons, but he has never seen anything like this before. Multi crossover, dbz, kof, and bleach will be the main ones. In DBZ Gogeta will be the main hero. NO YAOI, YES YURI. Moka x Kurumu/Alexis x OC to name the main two YURI


**KING OF FIGHTERS: REBORN**

**Well, this story just came to me out of the blue. I have many ideas running through my head constantly that this just suddenly came to me out of the blue. If you have read chapter 2 of my first fanfiction, the hero's chronicle Book 1: the hero's five, you know about Sammy Yagami. (in the story i accidently put an n instead of an m, sorry) She will make an apperance in this and another story. Also, those who wonder why I say the Immortal Yagami, I will be making a story that explains it all. And the universes that will appear are, KOF, dragon ball Z, bleach, pokemon d.p., yugioh gx, naruto shippuden, and rosario+vampire. Oh! I almost forgot to say this, but here we go. The Iori Yagami that will appear in my stories that involve him or his family will be drastically diffrent than the one that is in the game. Presonality wise. he is the father of sammy and his wife is Hinako, the zanpakto of Rangiku. But in this story she is acctueally the daughter of Goku, (by extension, Gogeta). And again i say i will write a fanfiction that explanis how this comes about, and how she met the Immortal Yagami.**

**_D__ISCLAMIER_**

**_IAN THE CYBER KING: this is acctuely the only time i've been able to do this, but, Here we go. I don't own anyone of the characters mentioned, (other than Sammy), and i deffiantly don't own any of the shows/games that i have mentioned._**

**Cyrus the lonely**

The world was bright, the world was full, the world was perfect. The world was dark, the world was empty, the world was flawed. It was grey, it was empty but one, it was balance. It was his world, the world of Cyrus. He was the fallen master of team Galactic of the flawed world of Pokemon. In his final moments in that world, Palkia, the god of space, and Dialga, the god of time, created the new universe that Cyrus had invisoned. A world only for him, free of emotions and spirit. But, it was not what he had wanted outright. It seemed that palkia and dialga had been stoped before they could finish the perfect world, but not before Cyrus had been sucked into it. This world was nothing like he had wanted. Time and space never flowed properly. There was no direction, no day or night, and there was no ground. It was not a world that he wanted, but it fit his needs. With no flow of time, he could not tell when he would go crazy, when he would become tired, or when he would grow bored. It was an eternity, or it was instantious. For a long time, (or was it just a moment?), he wondered if he could make somthing of this world. But the thought would be attacked by his reasons of making this world in the first place. He tried for awile,( or was it just a minuite?), to accept this as his fate, but he soon, (or was it centuries?), grew tired of it and longed for somthing, anything! This realization made him change more than he ever thought possible in his old world. It was strange, for as long as he existed in this world he had never seen anything but whatever color (or lack thereof) was in this world. But now, he could swear he saw a light. It was just a speck when he saw it first, but it started to grow! As he stared at this impossible event, he weridly could not tell himself it wasn't real, and he was not scared. It gave him a feeling of, well, happiness! He was no longer alone. As the light grew only a few feet away, he noticed that it had created time and space to flow and form. But then it got heavy, until it exploded in the explosion of explosion's! He was thrust into the frabic of all creation, all of existence being forced into his brain at eon's per second. From what he could make out, through the tempest of agony that he was going through, that these were of worlds beyond his own. Until the pain got so great he passed out, fading from existence. After an unkown amount of time, he became consious of his surroundings. He could tell he was lying on top of a warm, plushy bed. A blanket on top of him. This alone through him for a loop. '_was it all a dream?' _Cyrus thought in his head.

"No, it wasn't Cyrus." a voice suddnely said.

Now Cyrus wasn't an easy man to scare, especially after what happend to him, but he nearly jumped out of his skin. He fell off the bed and landed on the ground. The room he was in was small and modest, with little color other than blue. there was a rug and a bedside table, and a very large window that was covered by large white curtains covering it, keeping out the sun. This was all mute to Cyrus at the moment, as he wanted to know a million questions, but only 1 came to mind, "Where the hell am I?" he yelped.

"Calm down Cyrus, all your questions will be answered in due time but now get up and sit down on the bed" spoke the owner of the voice. Cyrus spun around and came face to face with the oddest man he had ever seen.

"Who are you?!" Cyrus half asked, half shouted at the man.

The man smirked and thought to himself, '_this is defiantly the one i need' _and to his audience he told him the only line he ever needed to make evil quake, "My name is... D!" and struck an imposing stance.

_**to be continued...**_


End file.
